Bravespark
by Fallen Angel 1243
Summary: She was a little more than your average teen. Not everybody created things that were thought impossible, but she did. It's a good thing to, she had no idea how much it would help her with what was to come. "Something was nagging at her. Today was going to be big, she didn't know why or when, but it was going to change her life, she just knew it." R&R please! Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or the main character she belongs to _Autobotschic_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **A loud, shrill sound exploded to life in the bedroom. The lump under the covers groaned, and pulled another pillow over its head. **BEEP! BEEP! BE-! **The last ring was cut off as a fist shot out from the lump on the bed, and smashed the top of the alarm clock. The lump groaned one more time before a head, with a mess of hair on top, popped out from under the covers. An arm followed the head and threw the covers to the end of the bed, revealing the form of a fit, young teenager. Said teenager grumbled something about "spawn of Satan alarm clock", and stumbled to the bathroom attached to the room.

Flipping on the lights and turning to face the mirror, the teen looked at herself. Her brunette and gold hair was static filled and tangled, and her ice blue eyes were unfocused and slightly red. Grumbling to herself once more, she reached for her brush, and with little difficulty calmed it down to its normally wavy state. Her swoop bangs hung down on the right side of her face, but didn't quite cover her eye. She did her normal morning bathroom routine, then walked out and to her closet. Looking around she settled for a camo tank top, some dark above the knee jean shorts, a green short sleeve jean vest that had a hood, and her favorite pair of black high top converse.

Walking downstairs she accepted the plate chocolate chip pancakes and mug of hot chocolate from her mom, and sat down to eat. Finishing her food quickly she grabbed her over the shoulder bag and ran out of the house, yelling a goodbye back at her mom. Running up to the bus stop she leaned against the stop sign there. She pulled gloves out of the bag and put them on. The looked like regular half-finger strap on leather gloves, but they weren't, they were different. The girl had _made_ the gloves, but there were a lot more than just gloves. When she strapped them on a transparent screen popped up in front of her eyes. From the outside you couldn't tell anything was different, unless you looked really hard at the right angle, then it would look like the girl was wearing an invisible visor.

The visor did and told her many things, compass direction, wind speed, air temperature, time, it even gave her vitals. She gave an almost unseen twitch of her right pinky finger and a grid map came to 3D life in front of her eyes. It was a map of the city and it also showed where everything and _everyone _was. The girl twisted her right wrist towards her body and the map twisted and moved to where she could see her own little dot on the screen. Looking at it the bus was still a ways away from her so sighing so dismissed the map. She shifted her right hand to form the look of a pistol and a new screen appeared in front of her eyes asking for a name (password). "Bravespark" she whispered almost inaudibly, but she had designed and made all this so she new that the microphone would hear her. She isn't really sure when or why people started calling her that, but a lot of her family did whenever she saw them. One time she had asked her mother why people called her that and her mother had said: "_Your father has a lot to do with that, but it is because you are very brave and that your heart burns with a unique spark." _

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the girl focused back on the new screen in front of her. She didn't understand then and she _still_ didn't. The screen in front of her was not that different from a computer, with a bunch of files on the home screen. She whispered again, "open Project: Gladius." The screen zoomed in on a file, it "opened," and a blue print came up. It was that of a straight sword that one would imagine knights to have used. The design was colored so she could see the gleaming metal of the blade, the gold, blue, and red crosspiece, and the black leather handle with tin pieces of blue died leather twisting around it. She smiled looking at it and began to work out the math that was missing so that when she got home after school she could put the blade to the rest of it.

Finishing quickly she closed the screen. She pulled up the map again and saw that the bus would be there in just a few minutes. Shutting of the "visor" she smirked and laughed to herself. Most sixteen year old girls were worrying about having a car, or getting a boyfriend, or causing drama, not her. She was designing weapons, aviation, mixed martial arts and sword fighting, and creating probably the most advanced tech on Earth. She was most likely the smartest person on the planet, and yet here she was, riding the bus to high school.

The sound of a roaring engine caught her attention, but she immediately knew that it wasn't the bus. This engine (engines, she could hear more than one now) sounded powerful, deep, and expensive. Looking to her left the coolest cars she had ever seen in her life came over the hill. The fist car over the hill was a blue and red, with flames, Peterbuilt, next came a black GMC Topkick, a white Porsche with blue and red racing stripes, a reflective yellow search and rescue hummer, a yellow Camaro with black stripes, and a blue motorcycle. She took pictures of each one with her visor thinking, _they might give me some inspiration later. _She turned her head to watch them until they vanished over the next rise.

She didn't even notice the bus until it was right in front of her, smirking again she stepped onto it. "Brave!" called a feminine voice and a few others joined it. Smiling she walked down the isle to g sit with her friends. She didn't know them all that well but they talked to her and she talked to them, so they stuck together. One of the guys asked cheekily "so Halie, lookin' forward to school?"

She looked over at him and shrugged, "TGIF."

They all gave an understanding chuckle and the guy nodded, "Fair enough."

She smiled back at him, but something was nagging at her. Today was going to be big, she didn't know why or when, but it was going to change her life, she just _knew it.  
_

* * *

**I have permission from _Autobotschic_ to use some of her ideas but the rest is mineSo there's the first chapter. This is my first story so please tell me what you think?! *****puppy eyes*******

**-Fallen Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They made me all warm and fuzzy *****glomps everyone***** I'm sorry that I didn't thank all of you personally but I'm still new to this story thing and I've been busy, don't kill me for taking so long with the new chapter! *****Hides behind laptop***** I know the last chapter was in 3****rd**** person but I can't help but write in 1****st****, so there. **

**Thoughts: **_blah _**Speech: **"blah"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers no matter how much I want to, and the original idea of Halie belongs to **_**Autobotschic.**_

**Chapter 2**

The ride to school was utterly boring besides that feeling that I was still getting. I was really glad that my visor played music and blocked out noise at the same time. Arriving at school I jumped off the bus and scanned the area, people called me paranoid, I called it being cautious, I was slightly startled to notice that the yellow Camaro and the white Porsche where sitting in the parking lot. Looking closer I realized that they were the only ones from that convoy this morning. My instincts were screaming at me, but I didn't know what about. They were just fancy sports cars that I had seen this morning and were now at my school, nothing strange about that. _Jeez, I'm even sarcastic to myself. _

I resigned myself to just ignoring them and getting along with my day, so that what ever was making my "spidey senses" tingle would pass and I could get on with my strange enough life.

Launching myself from my seat, I quickly made my way to the lunchroom. Walking to the table were my little group sat everyday, I pulled out my lunch and waited for the rest of them to get through the line. As I was sitting there another kid that was low on the food chain made the mistake of cutting past the jock table. Someone stuck their foot out and the poor kid tripped and ended up with a face full of…something. I looked up to see who was responsible and found the schools ultimate example of stupidity, Taylor Scraplet, laughing and high fiving all his friends. My eyes narrowed in anger and I'm sure that my icy blue eyes indeed looked like chips of ice. I stood up and calmly marched over there. Grabbing the kids' arms I hoisted him up and used one of the napkins on the floor to wipe the crap from his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him gently. His eyes met mine and I saw what looked like a slight amount of awe in his.

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered back. "Are you Ha- I mean Bravespark?"

I smiled at him and replied, "yup! Now why don-"

"Hey freak!" An annoying voice interrupted me. I turned my gaze to the one who had spoken and was met face to face with Taylor. Sneering at him I gently pushed the kid in the direction of the nurses' office; he took the hint and ran off, as many kids began to turn in their gazes towards Taylor and me. Snarling at Taylor I spat at him, "What the hell did you do that for!?" He simply grinned at me. Looking into his eyes I saw a hint of fear that he couldn't hide. I smiled, I knew my reputation, and you didn't mess with me, my friends, or anyone at all, while I was around. I'd fought in school before a handful of times but that was enough to know that I didn't lose, the other person did, and I made sure that they _hurt_ when the fight was over.

"You got something to say Taylor?" I snarled at him. His face got a little whiter but he didn't back down, he couldn't other wise his _reputation _would be ruined. He didn't say anything back; he did however swing a right hook at my face. My left hand came up before his fist even got within five inches of my face. I threw it aside and ran towards his torso, as his left hand came up to try and hit me I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Kicking the back of his right knee he collapsed into a kneeling position, I put my fingers to his neck in the move that Spock does and he passed out immediately from the pain. I completely let go of him and he hit the floor face first, and stayed there.

I looked up from his pathetic form and find the entire lunchroom looking at us in total silence. Keeping my face hard but neutral I turned to the rest of the jocks that were at the table with Taylor. Locking eyes with each one of them, "That's what happens when you bully people, and if you think you can get away with when I'm not around, think again, because I will hear about, I will hunt you down, and I will make you pay." I said in a calm but cold voice. I wasn't making a threat, I was making a promise. Sneering down at Taylor once more I commanded "Get him to the nurse, he's probably going to need a few Advil." They all just sat there, staring opened mouth at me. "Am I speaking French? Get going!" I snapped at them. That broke the trance and two of them rushed to pick up Taylor and the rest hightailed it to the nurse, followed by the two dragging Taylor.

I turned back to the rest of the lunchroom and there was total silence. I began to make my way to my table; I grabbed my lunch trash, and calmly began walking towards the doors. It started out as one person, I'm not sure whom, but soon everyone was clapping and cheering, some were calling out my name. It soon turned into a chant: "BRAVESPARK!" "BRAVESPARK!" "BRAVESPARK!" I smiled, I was most likely going to get in some trouble later, but the principles knew that I only attacked when provoked. I snickered to myself, _I sound like some wild animal_. Turning on my visor, I looked up the replay of the fight and smiled larger, the fight had lasted less than five seconds. I looked at the clock on my screen and decided that even though it was too early to be going back to class, my advanced math teacher wouldn't mind me coming in. I always helped her out with things even she couldn't solve.

Outside of the school, two more beings than Halie thought had seen her display, and both were impressed.

"Yo man, did you see that!? That little lady's dangerous!"

"_Ding, ding, ding! _It's a knockout!" the sound of a crowd cheering was heard. An amused chuckle from the first voice, "Yah got that right Bee. That sure is an interesting name that she's got, Bravespark, I wonder how the humans came up with that?"

"I don't know man, I just don't know." If a shrug had a sound that would be the answer that the sentence received.

"Ah guess we'll find out when we meet 'er."

**So there is chapter 2, what did you guys think? I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please!?**

**-Fallen Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I looked at the status for my story and I literally squealed! (Scared the crap out my family! XD) Only two chapters and I'm already part of someone's' community! *****Faints in a very girlish and cheeky manner***** All right, enough personal things. I am sorry about the end of the last chapter. That was Bee talking through the radio, and I know it looked like it skipped around on time periods, but Fanfiction deleted my page lines! GRRRR!**

**Thoughts (sometimes flashbacks): **_blah _**Speaking: **"blah" **Bee speaking through radio: **blah

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and Halie belongs to **_**Autobotschic**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After dealing with Taylor at lunch, my day went smoothly. That stupid feeling would not go _away! _Sometimes I really hate being so in tune with my surroundings, it can be _very_ irritating. The last bell rang and I sprinted out of there. I jumped on my bus and took a seat. Looking out my window I realized that the two fancy cars were still there. Turning on my visor I started up my personal playlist, and began working of one of my aviation projects. After entering the password a picture of a pair of wings came up. I smiled the whole time I worked on it. Project: Angel was probably one of my hardest, and the most fun project I'd ever done.

I all ready had the frame built, the 'feathers' attached, the only thing I needed to do was perfect the harness that kept it on me and the collapsing mechanism. See, carrying around these huge wings would be a major problem. My solution: a jacket. I know right, what the heck does a jacket have to do with _wings,_ but that's the thing, the wings become the jacket and vise versa. It doesn't make much sense even to me, and I'm the one that _built_ the thing! All I know is that it works and I just got two really cool things in one. The jacket actually looked like one of those flip collared, and built in belt, leather jackets. Except this one looked like it was made of a bunch of overlapping metal feathers, which it was. It linked up with my gloves/visor so I could control them from it.

The bus eventually came to my stop and I jumped down, _who needs stairs? _I began walking up my driveway when I heard the sound of two high-powered engines. Whipping around I caught sight of the tail end of a white Porsche. I stared wide-eyed for a moment before turning around and rushing into the house. _Breathe Halie, breathe. People in very nice cars are just stalking you. Nothing you can't handle._ Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I dropped my bag by the door, and made my way out the back door and towards my secret workshop. I walked a ways into the woods behind my house and finally stopped at this massive tree. I pressed my hand to one of the knobs and said in a semi-loud voice, "Requesting access to Magna Arbor. Identification: Bravespark. Passcode: till all are one."

The knob under my hand began to shine lowly with a blue/green light, and suddenly a voice spoke _from _the tree, "access to Magna Arbor granted. Welcome back Commander Brave." A portion of the tree slid away and a large metal tube appeared. Stepping onto it I closed the door and pressed the button with the number six on it. As the elevator descended, my thoughts strayed. I and a few others who I had considered family had created Magna Arbor. I was in charge of the team; hence the reason Magna Arbor greeted me as 'Commander Brave.' We all had code names and we used those as our name for when we were here. We did that because if somebody did find Magna Arbor, we didn't want to be traced back to it. 'Course that wasn't very likely, how many people would think of the woods behind a sixteen year olds house would hold the most advanced tech on Earth, they wouldn't.

The tube stopped at level six and I stepped out and began to walk towards the room that was holding my two most recent projects. The people that had made this amazing place with me were declared dead a long time ago, the pain was still there but I ignored it. It was simply apart of who I am now.

Walking into the room I finished Project: Gladius and put it in its scabbard, which hung at my left hip. On my right hip hung my automatic pistol. I created it so that it created its own ammo, so that I didn't have to carry around any magazines. I had changed into my black 'jeans.' They were really armor that could stop a bullet from 10 yards away and severely slow it down if it was any closer. Only a shot from point blank range would cut through at full power. Hanging just before the gun was the only thing I had left of my dad. It was a long sharp dagger. It looked just like my sword, that's were I got the design, but in the middle of the crosspiece had a small cube in it. It was covered in these strange symbols that I could never figure out. My dad had given it to me the day he disappeared, he said, _"Braves- no, Halie, keep this with you, don't tell anyone about it, don't show it to anyone. Keep it safe, some 'visitors from heaven' will come looking for it and they will help and protect you and the dagger". _He locked gazes with me; I will never forget the tortured look in his eyes. _"I hope one day you will forgive me." _He kissed my forehead and spoke his last words to me. _"Till all are one." _

Shaking my head I banished the thoughts from my head. Dad was gone and even _I _couldn't find him. I turned and began to work on Project: Angel. Normally I wouldn't stay here this long, but my mom was on some vacation for work and it was the weekend, I would probably end up sleeping here all weekend. After tinkering around some more I applied my idea. Strapping the wings on I synced it up to my glove/visor system, and did the hand signal, clenching both my hands into fists, that would fold the wings down into the jacket. I heard the quiet sound of metal tapping together, and then it stopped. Looking down I did a little jump for joy; I was wearing a jacket made of metallic feathers folded together. I already knew the wings could power me in flight, so there was no need to test that.

Turning to the mirror I examined my appearance.I had on metallic looking high top converse that matched the jacket. I was wearing the aforementioned black armor jeans. I had changed shirts so a semi-tight black top, with a shiny silver thorny vine that had roses growing on, going up from the right side and spreading out as it went up to cover my right shoulder and chest, was under the metal feather jacket. My scabbard was around my hips and of course I still had my gloves on, I never took them off. I gave a full-blown smile at my reflection. I looked hot and ready to do some serious damage at the same time

I turned away and walked back towards my worktable when I remembered. The parts I needed to work on some of my other projects were in a shed that was in the back of some abandoned park. _Well, I guess I'll get my exercise for today, _I sighed. Checking the time on my visor I decided to leave all of my armor on. I had full confidence that I could take on anyone I happened to meet, doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to be overconfident and cocky. I wasn't invincible, hard to keep down, but not invincible. I checked Magna Arbors' perimeter sensors with my visor and made sure no one would be around to see me walk out of a tree. Seeing that everything was clear I pushed the button that said RT, roof top.

* * *

Turning the corner I came upon the parking lot for the park and froze in my tracks. It was those cars from this morning. _God damn it! What the heck are these guys' problems?! _Shaking myself and squaring my shoulders I walked with my chin up towards the cars. As I was getting closer I suddenly heard the sound of blaring sirens, turning I saw a police car come speeding around the corner. Looking up after hearing a sound that resembled a sonic boom, I saw a plane just sitting in the sky. I had never seen a plane with this kind of color scheme. It was black with highlights of purple and silver. While these thoughts were running through my head I was backing towards the cars that had been stalking me all day. Strange line of thought right? Wrong, I had run the planes number through the military's network, 'cause I'm awesome like that, and that particular plane had been shot out of the sky almost twenty years ago. I'm also positive that the police motto is "To Protect and Serve" not "To Punish and Enslave."

I just turned and ran towards the group of first cars when the plane dropped out of the sky and landed as a giant robot with ruby eyes. I rushed past the cars with a speed that normal humans wouldn't achieve, did I mention those converse have special springs that make me jump higher and farther, as well as making me faster.

I slowed down after making it past them because my inner nerd was really excited and curious as to what these things were. Turning around I almost started running again but shock kept me frozen. All of the cars, _transformed!_ What was even scarier was when they were all done transforming, what used to be the Porsche, the Camaro, and the motorcycle, all looked at me. Swallowing I backed away slowly not even breathing. The other three turned to face the plane and what I assumed used to be the police car. The tallest one who used to be the Semi nodded at the Porsche, and then turned back to face the red eyed car/robot/thing and plane/robot/thing. That was something my oh so smart brain decided to have a light bulb about, their eyes were different colors. _Jeez, aren't you helpful! _I didn't stay to see what happened between the two groups, those another three were making their way towards me and I wasn't going to wait around and see how much of those conspiracy theories about aliens were true. I knew they had to be aliens; I'm the only one that would be capable of making something like this to _this _degree. _Guess that feeling I had was right. Huh… Though I didn't really expect to get chased around by transforming alien car robots in the middle of the night. _I actually laughed at myself as I ran down the street, _dang, how many people can say __that!_

* * *

**Incase you didn't catch it this story is majorly AU. I'm sorry if this bothers you. I hope you keep reading anyway. I would have put in the first A/N but that stupid muse of mine (that I wasn't even aware I had) came and took control of my hands while I typed. I personally like where it went but now I feel kinda bad… :( Please Review good or bad, just no flames!**

**-Fallen Angel **


	4. Chapter 4

**You are some seriously lucky readers! All these chapters out so fast; guess you're just lucky that I like typing this story so much. There is some more dialect in this chapter, 'cause I've noticed that she thinks a lot but doesn't really talk. Thanks for reviews/follows/favorites you guys make my day! 8D **

**Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my brain is tired. **

**Thoughts/Flashback: **_blah _** Speaking: **"blah" **Bee talking with the radio: **blah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and the original idea of Halie (and because I forgot to say it before) Taylor Scraplet, as well as elements of the plot belong to **_**Autobotschic**_

* * *

I don't think I've ever been more grateful of my inventions and training in my life. I was actually out running the two cars and motorcycle. The motorcycle was the hardest to avoid because I couldn't get away from just by running through a narrow ally way. "Go bother some other sixteen year old female genius, you crazy alien car robots!" As soon as that left my mouth I realized just how ridiculous that sentence sounded. "I am also aware of how stupid that sentence sounded. It was better when I said it in my head!" I swear I heard them all laughing at me. "Hey! You be quiet!" They simply laughed more.

Huffing angrily I once again focused back on my surroundings. _Dodge that trashcan, jump over the dumpster, swing up on the hanging ladder. _I began to climb up the old fire escape stairs. If I could get to the roof I would have enough room to take off with my wings. I swore as I turned and realized that the stairs stopped and there was nothing for me to grab onto so that I could climb up. Whipping back around I observed my surroundings. I was in some really trashy, but extremely wide ally. I cursed again when I realized that the vehicles had boxed me in, and I didn't have enough room for my wings to spread to take off.

I backed as far into the wall as I could when they began to transform. Soon in front of me were the three robots, two of which had been stalking me at my school. "All right, ya got me. Question is: what are you going to do with me?" They made eye? contact with each other and I got the feeling they were talking over a private link. Taking this time to study them closer I realized that, if these robots had genders, the motorcycle was a female, and the others were male. The motorcycle was a royal blue color and her face was distinctly feminine, she was also shorter than the other two. She had light blue eyes with a little bit of purple mixed in. On her back were these two small fins, one behind each shoulder, sticking straight out behind her. One of them had a face on them. The Camaro was taller than the motorcycle by a good amount, she probably only came up to the bottom of the front of the Camaro, that was on his chest. He had these big innocent baby blue eyes that just screamed 'trust me!' On his back were the doors, they looked like wings, he also had what looked like little horns on his head. He had that strange face right on the crown of his helmet. The last robot was the tallest, but not by much. He was white with red and blue racing stripes going up his chest, which also happened to be the front of the Porsche. He was slimmer that the yellow robot but not nearly as small as the female. I immediately didn't like him as much as the other two-not that I liked any of them all that much-because I couldn't see his eyes. He wore a visor and it concerned me how much it looked like mine. On his head were two stubby sensor horns. He looked like he was the one in charge of this little group.

Coming out of my observation I found their gazes focused intently on me. I stood up tall and stared right back. The white one threw his head back and laughed. "Man ah like this girl! She ain't even scared of us!"

I slowly raised an eyebrow, "well I don't have much of a reason to be afraid of you. If you had simply wanted to hurt me, you could have just stepped on me." I shrugged and locked eyes with each of them, then focused back on the Porsche and raised an eyebrow. "The only other explanation would be that you need to abduct me for some reason or another. Seeing as I have no means of getting away, panicking would simply waste energy that I might need later." They all looked at me, slightly taken aback.

"Well, you're jus' a ball uh sunshine ain't ya?"

"Someone has to be."

"Well that's ah nice way ta think about it. Are all femmes your age this bad? "

"My brain mostly functions with numbers and logic. Be happy you didn't end up with almost any other sixteen year old, you audio receptors would short circuit." I paused to flip my hair over my shoulder in an over dramatic fashion, and examine my nails. "Hey Becky," I began in a high pitched, accented, annoying voice, "did you hear about James and Nikki? They, like, had a _huge_ fight. Apparently Nikki kissed Brad but Brad is like, dating Chloe so Chloe got angry with James because she like, kissed him. Chloe is like such-" I went on and on like that adding like in every other syllable, and generally twisting the story around and going of unto unrelated topics. "So like the orange said-" "SHUT UP!" I stopped my tirade and looked up at the robots. I could swear that the girls' right eye was twitching and she was staring straight ahead, and standing ramrod straight. The yellow ones door wings were drooped down against his back, and his eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out. They were filled with awe and some amount of horror. I looked at the white one and realized he wasn't there. Looking down I saw him laying on the ground with his hands pressed to either side of his head. I felt an evil smirk appear on my face. "Oh Mr. white robot," I sing-songed down to him, "are you glad _now_ that you have _me_ instead of one of _those_?" He didn't answer me so I heaved an exaggerated sigh, "still not convinced? Now where was I…" I sucked in a big lungful of air, opened my mouth, and- "NO!" I released the breath, smirking at the white robot.

"Yes?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. He had jumped to his feet and his hands were waving back in forth in front of me. His visor was shining very brightly, almost white. "Alright, alright. You win; jus' don' do that _ever again_! Ah am extremely grateful that we don' have to deal with one of _those!"_

I smiled wide at him, "I'm glad we understand each other. Now would you mind telling me your names, since you went through all this trouble to corner me?" They were still kind of frozen, just staring at me, until the yellow one let out a long, low whistle. I turned to him and gave a small bow. "Why thank you. If your not going to say anything, I'll start." Straightening up I looked back to the Porsche. "My name is Halie but everybody calls me Bravespark, or just Brave what ever works." The Porsche seemed to shake himself out of his daze and gave me a wide smile. "The names Jazz lil' lady. This here-" he motioned to the Camaro, "is Bumblebee, and this is-" "Arcee," the motorcycle spoke up, she was definitely female. "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled at each of them, "Jazz, Bumblebee, and Arcee. Now, who were those others with you?"

Bumblebee answered me this time, "Why don't you see for your self?" The voice sounded funny, like it was coming from somewhere else and from him at the same time. Before I had a chance to ask about it, the sound of more engines reached me, and I turned to face the entrance to the ally. Driving towards us were the other three cars that had stayed behind with the police car and plane. They stopped in front of us and began to transform- I was startled to realize that I wasn't even a bit worried or scared anymore- when they were done, in front of me stood three more male robots. The Semi had transformed into a massive blue and red robot with flames running up his arms and some on his legs. The Topkick was shorter than the Semi but a little more bulky. He was solid black with highlights of silver, and I could have sworn that he had things on his head that looked like tiny cat ears. The last one-the rescue Hummer- Was only slightly shorter than the Topkick, and he was a bright reflective yellow/green color.

I had to crane my neck back to look at the Semi, but he fixed that when he came over and kneeled down so that he was closer to being eye to eye with me. "Hello young one." _Wow, his voice is deep. _He looked like he was waiting for an answer so I looked into his eyes and said in a calm tone, "Hello, um, what's your name?" He chuckled and answered, "my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. What is your name young one?"

Smiling at him I answered. "My name is Halie, but you can call me Bravespark, everyone does." He looked slightly shocked when I told him my nickname-it was more like my _real _name- but nodded at me and stood up to his full height. Motioning at the Hummer he said, "this is our CMO Ratchet." I felt a tingly sensation and realized that he was scanning me. "Her vitals are normal, and she is not experiencing any fear. Her brain activity though, is beyond average." Ratchet informed everybody. Optimus nodded and waved towards the Topkick. "This is my weapons specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide stepped forward and suddenly two cannons came out of his arms, spun around, and pointed straight at me. I reacted instantly. I jumped up on to the rail, leaped on to his right cannon, and had my pistol out aiming at his face in about three seconds.

Staring unflinchingly at him I spoke in a cold voice. "Try it, I dare you to." He stared at me for a moment dumbstruck, before throwing his head back and laughing, hard. I relaxed my stance some but kept the gun trained on his face. He calmed down, looked at all the bots, and proclaimed, "I _like _this squishy." I put my gun away but narrowed my eyes at the nickname. "My name is Bravespark, not _squishy_, kitty cat."

He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to speak, but a voice cut him off. "That is enough Ironhide." Optimus commanded. He gave Ironhide a look and gently scooped me off his arm. Ironhide grumbled but folded his cannons away. _I have to take a closer look at that later. _"I assume the others have introduced themselves already?" He questioned. I nodded in an affirmative. "Good. We have to get back to base before any other Decepticons decide to pay a visit." All the others nodded and transformed into their vehicle mode. Optimus lowered his hand to the ground by Jazz's door. I hopped off and turned to look up at him as he straightened. "Jazz and Bumblebee will be your guardians, they will keep you safe." I nodded at him and turned to Jazz. His driver side door opened and I slid into the seat. The seat belt came over and locked itself in place. It almost felt like a hug, telling me that I was safe and that I had no reason to be scared.

We followed behind Optimus as he led the convoy out of the ally and started towards the highway. My eyes kept drifting shut against my will and looking the clock on Jazz's dash, I realized why. It was almost three in the morning. I tried to limit my self to only staying up to one at the latest otherwise I would never sleep. Jazz chuckled and it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Why don' ya get some sleep? Ah won' let anythin' happen to ya." I nodded, hoping he could see me somehow. If they really wanted to hurt me-and I really didn't think they did-they could do it wither I was asleep or not. With the oddest feelings of safety and comfort I fell asleep, a soft lullaby playing through the radio.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was crappy I'm typing this at 2:00 in the morning, and my brain isn't working to well. I'm also sorry for anything OOC, it's my first time writing these guys. I also hope I got Jazz's accent some what right. I know it's slow right now but it'll pick up in the next chapter. (If my muse will cooperate with me! Grrr…) Please review and tell me your thoughts, what parts you liked and constructive criticism. :)**

**-Fallen Angel **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean for the chapter to take so long, but my muse completely deserted me! **

**Me: *****Sick's Ironhide on muse***** Get 'im Hide! Blast it into pieces! MMWWAAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Muse: *****eyes widen and runs away from angry Ironhide***** W-w-wait! With out me you can't write the chapter!**

**Ironhide: *****growls***** Slag. You're right. *****Points cannon in face of Muse***** It had better not happen again.**

**Muse: *Nods furiously* Never again I swear!**

**Me: Fine. You're off the hook this time.**

**Any way, I made the chapter longer so I hope that slightly makes up for the delay. Thanks to all of you readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters (don't care that this is not a word)! Just to clear some things up, I am mixing several universes. Jazz is G1, and Arcee is from Prime, the others are from the movie. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear.**

**Thoughts/Flashbacks **_blah _ **Speaking **"blah" ** Bee speaking with radio **blah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Original idea of Halie and some elements of the plot belong to **_**Autobotschic.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Waking up slowly I sat up and yawned, while stretching my arms over my head. Looking down I realized that I still had all my gear on. I frowned in confusion. _Why would I not ha- _Looking at my surroundings, my memories from last night came rushing back. _Oh. That's why. _Standing up I took stock of where I had been placed. There were several more giant metal tables, along with the one I had been laying on. The room smelled of a heavy cleaner and it was cold. My first thought was hospital. _This must be the Med-Bay. _

My first order of business was getting the hell out of there. Turning on my visor I realized that I could just fly down. Smiling I unfurled my hands all the way and spread my fingers wide apart. I felt my jacket shift until it wasn't on me anymore. Looking over my shoulder I saw that my wings were completely intact and smiled more. Turning back around my wings splayed out behind me and I began running for the edge of the table. Reaching the end I placed my foot right on the edge and pushed. I shot upwards; my wings widened out even more, and began to smoothly move up and down, keeping me in the air. I let out a delighted laugh and shot forwards. They were amazing! I hadn't really let myself fly like this with them in practice, but now I knew that I was going to be flying often. They worked and moved so _smoothly. It's like they're apart of me!_ I thought. I soared towards the door and just before I got to close they opened. I was grateful for my quick reflexes-and that my wings were so closely integrated to my body-that allowed me to make a sharp roll to the right allowing me to miss Ratchet. _That would have hurt_, I winced.

I made a lazy turn and hovered in front of Ratchets' face. He just stared at me, his mouth slightly open. My forehead creased in concern. "Hey, Ratchet, you okay?" His mouth closed but he still didn't say anything. "Ratchet!" I snapped my fingers at him. He shook his head slightly and looked at me. "I am sorry. I was just not expecting to see you _flying _out of my Med-Bay." I smiled at him. "I can understand that, considering humans can't fly. This is Med-Bay? Sweet, I was right." Ratchet lifted his hand up underneath me and I landed on his palm softly, transforming my wings back into my jacket, expressing my trust.

He smiled back at me, and began walking down the long, tall hallway. "I'll take you to the others. Your guardians have been antsy." He casted me a sideways look, and from where I was sitting on his hand I could swear I saw an evil sparkle flash through his optics. "Ironhide also wished to speak with you, something about cats?" I busted out laughing. Still snickering I answered him. "So I see he likes his nickname. Good, because he's stuck with it." Ratchet chuckled slightly but didn't respond. We walked for another few moments before the hallway opened up into a huge central hub.

My mouth dropped open in shock, but then I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks were going to burst. I'm sure my eyes were sparkling with mischief and delight. I was in nerd heaven. The room was huge; in fact I'm pretty sure that it was a whole warehouse. Along the entire length of the walls were machines and computers. One wall- the one to my left- had screens that showed my town, other towns, major cities, and even other countries! On the wall opposite us -which was one of the smaller walls, the warehouse was rectangular in shape- was a huge circular tunnel that was carved in a ways but stopped after about fifteen feet. The walls inside- which I could see were rock- had metal rings all down the tunnel and the entrance had a pillar on either side. **(AN: I totally made that up. Just imagine TF:P ground bridge -_-) **The wall to my right was halfway made up of monitors that had those radar screens, like in submarines, and a big computer that had numbers and data scrolling along it. The other half was a huge hallway that led somewhere.

I took that all in quickly, because my main focus was on what was in the center of the room. It was a _huge _round table. What was amazing was that it was projecting all these screens. There were battle scenes, schematics, pictures of the faces of the bots I had met last night with information and bars of light that were filled to different degrees. And in the center was blue hologram of the Earth. Different parts of the continents would flash different colors at times.

I heard some one chuckling, and tore my gaze away from the room to face Ratchet once again. He lifted me up so we were eye to optic and looked at me expectantly. "Wow," I breathed. That was about all he was going to get out of me, I was to busy trying to determine if they would let me look and work with their computers. Ratchet outright laughed at me, but I didn't really care. I probably looked someone had just hit me upside the head with a two-by-four. "Yes, it is amazing isn't it? It took us a long time to get all this here and working but I believe it was worth it." I nodded. Ratchet walked into the room and all the others- did I forget to mention they were all working at one of the stations?- turned towards us.

They left what they were doing and met us at were Ratchet had set me down on the table, forming a semicircle around me. Optimus stepped forward, "I am glad to see you are awake now. I'm sure you have many questions and we will do our best to answer them." He paused to lean forward and pressed a button in front of were I was standing. I looked down a realized that the glowing blue glass had turned to concrete that was crumbling underneath me. Even though I knew it was a hologram I stepped back until I was not in any danger of 'falling.' Hearing a noise behind me I turned to look and gasped. What probably was once a beautiful city stood before me, though not much was standing. Spike covered metal pillars rose from the ground and then the ground turned to metal. Fire and smoke was everywhere but I found myself rising above it, then Optimus spoke. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron-" A huge silver bot appeared 'beside' me. His optics were red and they were full of hate and evil. "-leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed." As Optimus spoke the last sentence Megatron threw a spear and killed a bot that was walking past the tower. After the bot died Megatron began to laugh, all my muscles tightened and my eyes narrowed. I didn't like this guy one bit, and I was going to do everything I could to keep what just happened from happening again.

The hologram dissipated and I turned back to face the Autobots. I just looked at them for moment. I was seeing them in a new light and they had earned a lot of respect from me- not all my trust, not yet- but I did respect them even more now. "Wow, I can't even imagine what that must have been like, what it _is_ like." They all looked shocked, I wouldn't blame them. If I had just told somebody this I would have expected them to call me crazy and a liar, not sympathy or compassion. But I guess I was just strange like that, plus I had seen enough to know that they were telling the truth. "That's awful, but it doesn't explain why you were stalking me and brought me here."

They all kind of shifted and made optic contact with one 'n other. It was Ratchet who spoke up next. "Jazz, Bumblebee, and myself were driving to some coordinates were we had got a reading on a massive energy signature. We were approaching the location when are scanners picked up a human life form right on top of where the signal was coming from. Jazz and Bumblebee used their holoforms- a hologram of a human- to walk farther into the forest. When they arrived at the edge of a clearing, there you were." Ratchet stopped and Jazz picked up the story. "You were standin' there, holdin' a long dagger. Bu' what shocked me an' Bee here the most was what was _in _that dagger o' yours'." Jazz stopped and Optimus spoke again. "Bravespark, you are in possession of the most powerful artifact known to Cybertronians. You hold the Allspark."

As soon as Optimus finished that sentence an alarm began blaring and the radar screens flashed red. Arcee rushed over to look at the screens, before turning back to Optimus. "The Decepticons are attacking!" she screamed. The bots all began running towards that massive hallway when I heard an almighty boom, and the room shook as debris rained from the ceiling. Looking up I gasped as the roof began to cave in. The 'bots began running for the hallway again, having paused after the explosion, and I jumped from the table to run after them.

Rolling on impact so that I didn't hurt anything, I pushed my self to my limits and was once again thankful for my special converse. To bad they were not enough. Even as fast as I was going the room was too large for me to get to the hallway and a piece of the ceiling landed right in front me. As I turned and ran towards the other hallway, another slab fell and blocked my last exit. _Damn it Universe! Couldn't you have chosen another time to be cliché?! _Looking up at the roof once more I saw more chunks falling. I kneeled down on one knee an unfurled my wings, making a shield out of them, to cover my head, neck, and back. I couldn't do anything else but wait for impact.

Time seemed to slow and thoughts flashed through my head, faster than I could keep up with. I didn't want to die, especially not this way. If I had to die I was going down with a fight, to die protecting someone else. I had just met the Autobots, but they were already my friends. I could even see them becoming my family, people to protect and be protected by. The second that thought finished I just _knew _that I wasn't going to die, get hurt most definitely, but not die.

The floor shook as the ruble finally hit. A rather large one landed in front of me and the shock waves sent me flying for a moment, before I made contact with the ground again. Pain lanced through my head and back as I made impact, and I knew I had a concussion. I just didn't know how bad it was. Forcing my self to remain conscious I opened my eyes just in time for a smaller but still huge piece of roof to land directly on top of my right leg. I shrieked loudly in pain, _feeling _the bones in my leg shatter, maybe even my hip. Unfortunately I was unlucky enough to remain conscious. I could do absolutely nothing as the world seemingly collapsed around me.

* * *

I don't know how long I lay there, with dust clogging my lungs and my mind dizzy with pain. It felt like forever before I head the ground rumble and shake. I groaned again, _please, please, _please_, let that be the Autobots. I am really not in the mood to deal with 'Cons or get even more crushed. _Apparently the Universe was done with me for the moment because just then I heard voices calling out my name. "Brave!" "Halie!" "Spark, ya 'ere!" I coughed and tried to answer back, "Here, I'm here!" But it came out as a rasp instead of the yell I wanted to come out. Clearing my throat and coughing up more dust I tried again, calling out to my guardians. "Jazz! Bee! Guys! I'm right here!" It came out slightly louder but it wasn't enough. "When was the last time anybody saw her?" That was Optimus, taking charge, as a leader should. Arcee responded first. "I didn't see her after the roof collapsed. You don't think…" I didn't hear anything for a moment, but then there was a rush of movement towards the pile I was buried under.

Thank God that the only part of me that was pinned was my legs. I couldn't sit up but at least I wasn't a pancake. I heard the sound of digging and in a few moments the farthest rocks that I could see started moving. Then a tiny hole of light appeared and I began 'shouting' again. "Here, I'm right here! Help!" This time I was heard because Jazz answered me back. "I hear 'er! She's under here! Hang on Bravespark, we'll 'ave ya out soon!" The hole got bigger and the ruble shifted enough so that I could sit up. A slim metal hand came through the hole as soon as it could fit, and I grabbed on to it. The armor was a dark blue so it had to be Arcee. She spoke to me in a soothing tone, "don't worry Brave, we're almost through, just another minute or so." I nodded even though she most likely couldn't see me. Suddenly the ruble shifted again and the block on my legs _twisted. _My mouth opened in a gasp and my hand left Arcees'. I wanted to call out but I might have been going into shock. All I could do was gasp and pant, and lay my hands on top of the block. Soon, it felt like an eternity but I knew it wasn't, the hole was wide enough that I could see quite a bit and silver hands reached in and removed the rock from my legs.

Ratchet spoke to me next. "Can you stand up and get out on you own? I don't want to risk further damaging you by trying to remove you from such a small space." I wanted to shout at him, wanted to say, 'no you crazy medic, I can't! I am hurt and tired and can't even walk! And you want me to climb from a pile of ruble?! Jeez a lot of help you are!' Instead I got to my feet and leaned against a rock, catching my breath. Taking a deep breath I plotted the course that would be the easiest to take climbing out of here and started walking.

Every step sent a bolt of agony through me. How I was even functioning I didn't know. As soon as I dragged my self through the opening I was swooped up and cradled against a chest. Seeing the white paint I relaxed into the warmth and safety that Jazz was emitting. Looking up as I felt a tingling sensation run through my body I realized that Ratchet was scanning me. As I looked up at him, I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and painfully swiveled my head towards it. Seeing the worried faces of Ironhide and Arcee, I relaxed slightly, until I noticed the Decepticon sneaking up behind them. _They're so focused on me that they're not looking at their surroundings, _I realized slowly. No, I couldn't let them get hurt. I sat up painfully and drew my dagger. "Duck," was all I said before making a sweeping motion with the blade. An arc of energy shot across the room, just missing Ironhide and Arcee as they took my advice. The arc severed the 'Cons head clean off, and he dropped dead.

I didn't see what happened after that, just flashes of colors and the sound of yelling. I bounced up and down slightly, and then was set down on a flat surface. A light turned on right on top of me and I closed my eyes. The sound of fuzzy and slurred voices reached me. "She'll be okay? Won't she Ratchet?!" A sigh, "I hope so Jazz, I hope so." That was the last thing I heard before sinking into the cool darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**So there it was, chapter five. Longest chapter yet, a little over 3,000 words, seven pages in Word. I'm sorry about any mistakes but I'm tired and my fingers are more gliding across the keyboard than they are typing. Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter out quicker. :)**

**-Fallen Angel **


End file.
